Problem: In 32 years, Michael will be 3 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Michael's age. Let Michael's age be $m$ In 32 years, he will be $m + 32$ years old. At that time, he will also be $3 m$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $m + 32 = 3 m$ Solving for $m$ , we get: $2 m = 32$ $m = 16$.